An application delivery controller may act as an intermediary between clients and servers. The application delivery controller (ADC) may have multiple features for controlling or managing network traffic between the clients and servers. An administrator may configure the ADC to manage services provided via multiple servers. The administrator can configure the ADC to identify and communicate with these servers by specific network identification information, such as internet protocol (IP) addresses and ports of servers. If any of this network identification information of the server changes, the administrator needs to change the configuration or reconfigure the ADC to support these changes to these servers. For example, if an enterprise desires to replace set of servers with one set of IP addresses to another set of servers with another set of IP addresses, the administrator must reconfigure the functionality of the ADC for the new set of servers. This problem can be compounded in a system with multiple ADCs identifying the servers that are replaced, wherein the administrator must reconfigure the multiple ADCs.